Break My Heart
by snakespirit
Summary: The Prince of Northern Dusis, Rath, and Southern Dusis, Kharl, have come for the hand of Arina's princess, Cesia. Since Kharl isn't able to come, it leave Rath...and Cesia's close friend, Vierrez.Chapter 18: the last chapter.
1. Morning

Here goes my 1st Dragon Knights fanfic!! Actually my second…but I deleted my first one since nobody seemed interested Y_Y and because I didn't have much time to continue. _

I find that doing a fantasy fanfic is really hard because Dragon Knights **_is_** a fantasy story!! And somehow, one night, I came up with a good fantasy DK story! ^_^ Also, so you know, it still takes place in Dusis/Arinas, just a different story line, parts etc. Oh, I hope while I was gone and busy that someone else hasn't already done this storyline…_

~ snake

~ DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Knights ((note: this disclaimer is for the **_WHOLE_** story))

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KEY

namethoughts

((other information))

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CAST:

Cesia – Princess of Arinas ((still no parents, so she rules the Arinas))

Rune – First Prince of Northern Dusis, married Tintlet ^_^

Rath – Second Prince of Northern Dusis, still has his secret

Thatz – Third Prince of Dusis, busy treasure hunting

Nadil – Cesia's guard/escort

Vierrez – just some guy/demon in Arinas, good friends with Cesia

Kharl – Prince of Southern Dusis, origin unknown…at least for now…

Garfakcy – same relation with Kharl, personal servant

Lykouleon & Raseleane – Rune, Rath, and Thatz's alleged parents 

Ruwalk, Tetheus, Alfeegi, Kai Stern, and all other character's parts will be determined later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Break My Heart

Chapter 1—The beginning…

A little history…

…With no existing kingdom/empire/government in Dusis, leaders of large towns took charge. In the end, it came with two leaders: Lykouleon and…someone. Each conquering a fine part of Dusis, they were satisfied and ended the warring times…

…It would be best to know that in this fantasy there is no such thing as the Dragon Lord, and Arinas being 100% inhabited by demons, Nadil being evil, etc. I'm just using Dusis and Arinas. THE END ^_^. Not much history…But still, just so you know, in case if you were interested in why there are two princes, North and South.

It was a new day, Cesia woke up to see the sun shinning into her room. Her room has made of stone, as so is the whole palace. Carvings curved elegantly, shaping into vines of trees. Arched frames that divided the bedroom and the porch let the sunlight in freely.

Cesia moved aside the transparent curtain covering her bed, and walked out to the porch. Gigantic trees that reached the porch curled around the railings, and shaded her from sunlight.

Cesia Hmm…let me see, today I know I need to go practice my magic, and attend the lessons after breakfast….

"Excuse me, princess," there was knocking at her door, it was her maid, "We have your laundry done, please, come down for breakfast as soon as possible." The maid set the basket of Cesia's clothes in the hall and left to do other chores.

Cesia, in her nightgown, went out into the hall to pick up her freshly, dried clothes. She picked out a relaxed and slightly casual dress.

Cesia went down to eat breakfast to find that Nadil was already there, eating.

"You're late, your _low_ness" Nadil stated.

Cesia was peeved by his comment, but allowed it to pass by. Nadil was the only person that Cesia would allow to be teased by and he was the only person who would dare tease her, since nobody does. Partly because his job was protect her, which was why she let him go teasing. He was the only man ((demon)) who didn't show interest in her while on duty…so it seems.

"I just over slept, that's all," Cesia responded.

Cesia sat down across from Nadil, and started eating.

"It doesn't matter if you oversleep," Nadil continued, "you'll be late for your lesson anyways, which then you'll have to makeup time after the lessons. Which will lead into your practice time, then lunch, then your afternoon meeting."

Cesia Hmph! Smart-Ass…wait, what?

"What afternoon meeting?" asked Cesia.

"Today, you're going to meet with the Princes of Northern Dusis, and in a few days the Southern Dusis' Prince is going to come. They'll be staying here for a while, almost for like a month I guess. Then they'll sail home." Nadil responded.

"I don't get this, why are they coming?"

Nadil-_-:: you are so DENSE

"Well, Cesia, the relations between North and Southern Dusis has decided to…well…compete for the princess, you." ^_^;;

"WHAAAAAAAT??"

"My, my Lady Cesia. You're going to wear that for your meeting today?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apparently, no one in Cesia's palace has told her, and each has assumed that one has already informed her. And, of course, Nadil did not tell her ((on purpose)) until recently, to set her up in a mighty rage…or at least peeved.

Cesia's yell was heard all around Arinas…**_And_** the ship arriving to Arinas, the Northern Prince of Dusis abord. ((Notice, "Prince" is singular…))

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^_^ Like it? If so, please review, because usually I keep stories depending on the number of reviews, so I know how many people are reading. Reviews are valued, but not required.

Also, if anyone knows who is going to review: What is the term for the curtain covering the whole bed? The correct term? I know there is a word for it, but I can't remember…canopy?? If you do know, please put the answer in the review ((there is no prize)) THANK YOU!

~snake


	2. At Sea

Many thanks to StarVixen, who was able to bring this Dragon Knights story to...Dragon Knights. o_O for some reason, I put this story out of Yugioh, I must have been out of it. 

Note: in this story, the characters might have a slightly different personality/past.

~~~~~~~~~~

KEY

-- card -- ß the card that the dragons hold up when "talking"

namethought

((other information))

~~~~~~~~

Break My Heart

Chapter 2 – On the Ship

Away from the palace in Arinas, at sea, a Prince stands on deck, and looks out to the ocean.

RathDamn, no demons out here. The sun was starting to rise, and Rath was BORED. No demons, and not really any company except the crew members of the ship, the cook, and his dragon, Fire.

Fire was sitting on the railings of the deck, since the waves weren't rough today, Fire wouldn't fall off the railing. Fire looked deep into the water, naturally, fire beats water so Fire was afraid of having to stay on the ship.

"Fire!"

Fire turned around to find Rath coming toward him.

"Fire, what do you think you're doing?" Rath asked.

--NOTHING— Fire looked back into the water.

Rath paused a moment, and then took Fire off the railings. 

Fire Maybe…I'm just trying to be suicidal, just like Master Rath…looking into those waters…what a weird master. 

Rath brought Fire into his cabin ((or just, his room on the ship)). He left Fire on the table , and dropped down onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

Rath so…bored…this chapter…is really nothing…just something to show the reader that…it's me…I'm the prince going to Arinas…*sigh*…I think…the next chapter…will be with Cesia…wish Rune, and Thatz were here…actually just Thatz, Runes married…

"Rath!, where are you?" Alfeegi called. Alfeegi was Rath's mentor/adviser, Lykouleon sent Alfeegi with Rath 

((snake: I wonder why...))

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Snake: Well…I guess that'll be it for now. I remember I wanted to put something in here but I couldn't remember it. -_-;;

****

Rath: *pukes* ugh, I. Am. Not. Ever. Going. To. Do. Another. "At waters". Scene. Err… Acting. *falls onto couch off-stage*

****

Fire: -- Snake, Master Rath is sea sick –

****

Snake: Don't be silly, we're not at sea anymore. We're on the dock.

****

Rath: *stares at the waves of water* …

****

Fire: \^=^/ -- please R&R, especially if there is anything unclear in the story. *chu*-- 


	3. Lessons

KEY

--dragon talk—

((other information))

namethought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Break My Heart

Chapter 3

"OK Cesia, here's the last spell you need to study today." Cesia's legerdemain teacher, Fedelta, said, "But there is one thing about this spell. It has to come your heart, a deep emotion."

Cesia, and Fedelta sat on a mahogany table in the palace's library.

Cesia looked in the magic book Fedelta held out to her. _Reviving Curse_ was what the spell was called.

"Each spell has a story behind it, right? What's this one?" Cesia asked.

Cesia Yea! Storytime…heehee

"Well…this curse if very old, so not many people know what happened to have one spell caster to create this spell. But I do know that this spell was about someone's loved one dying. This spell, depending on your sincerity of your emotion, it can revive the spirit of the one who is dying. If you are true, then reviving the spirit will allow you to see the spirit you cast the spell on. Or if you aren't as sincere as the spell needs to, then the spell will completely revive the dying body. But the soul of the body won't be there. So it'll be just an empty shell." Fedelta explained.

"Why would I need this spell? Demons are immortal." Cesia asked.

"I guess you can say…it would depend on how much you love one." Fedelta leaned, over the table, towards Cesia, "Heheh, if you just want their body then the spell would be used. But if you have someone you love, you'd want to see them, no? But this book is so old, nobody probably knows of this spell…is there someone you love?"

Fedelta's face was just a few inches away from Cesia. Fedelta leaned in closer. Cesia summoned an apple, and smacked it on Fedelta's lips.

"Y-You're so fun-n-ny, Fedelta!!!," Cesia laughed.

Fedelta ended up kissing the apple.

"But anyway, I'll still be keeping you as my teacher, so don't worry. You're not unemployed…yet."

"My Lady, you should be going to your meeting now."

"WHAAAAT?"

"You already screamed today, Lady Cesia, what now?"

"**Help me Fedelta, get Nadil to greet the princes, whatever, and have him spend as much time possible. I really don't want to see anybody today…or at least too soon.**"

"Yes, My Lady."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Snake: I hope this wasn't too short.

****

Fedelta: I am not too fond of acting like I've a crush on Cesia.

****

Snake: Relax, it's a good scene, people will like it…right?

****

Fedelta: It is absolutely embarrassing. 

****

Snake: Ah…Nah…It reminds me of one of the kinds of manga on teacher-and-student love relationships…but this is more one sided, unrequited. Hm…wonder if Cesia liked it…

****

Cesia: I liked it because of his funny, cinnamon breath! _Fire demon Fedelta_!


	4. Meeting I

I noticed that in the 1st chapter I put that the Princes of Dusis were going to "compete for the princess". Well I don't really mean that. What I meant was like about that royalty marriage thing. When a prince of one country marries a princess of another, then the two countries sort of become allies. One thing is for sure is that there'll be peace in between them. Yep. 

~~~~~~~~~~

SOME MORE HISTORY...or at least background information...

Ties between North and South Dusis are tense. Both North and South are strong, but with another ally would prove better. Arinas is more a civilized country, and prosperous. With Arinas's wealth, and one-of-the-Dusis-country's militaristic-being would be very strong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Happy that some of you like this so far ((THANK YOU!!)) Also, I might stop putting the "KEY" down, my guess is that everybody knows it by now...((also, it's getting a bit annoying...)) if I do put a "KEY" it'll probably have something new on it...I don't know.

~snake

~~~~~~~~~~~

KEY

namethoughts

((extra information))

--dragon card--

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Break My Heart

Chapter 4 -- Meeting

Cesia left to her room, and was about to change her dress.

Cesia Wait...Why do I need to dress up for him? It's not like I'm going to a ball, or something. Besides! This is my castle and I'll do what I feel like.

Cesia went to her bedroom balcony. She grabbed a strong branch from one of the trees nearby, and slid down ((in a dress?!?!)) She landed on a lower balcony, to a room where she usually met special guests.

Cesia went through the archway, and found that nobody was in the room. 

Cesia Where is Nadil? He should be here with the guests. 

Cesia went out of the room, and into the hallway. She looked down towards the floor as she walked. Her heart started to pound. Did Nadil ever tell her the name of this Prince she was going to meet? Suddenly Cesia's head knocked into something soft. Reflexively she drew back, and looked up.

"I am very sorry of how rude it is that Lady Cesia can't be here at the moment." Nadil explained to Alfeegi.

Alfeegi looked slightly undignified, by the fact that Cesia didn't greet him and Rath at the door seemed like she was just too high-and-mighty to greet them personally.

"It's alright," Alfeegi bowed slightly, "I am sure that she is very busy, especially seeing how Arinas has greatly prospered, she must be working hard."

Nadil Yeah right, she works my ass off. Those ideas of how-to-help-Arinas were originally mine...she just...deformed them I guess.

_((Nadil was going to have Arinas turn into his kingdom. Where all races had to survive on their own. Demons with the most power. Demons to rule the world...HAHAHAHHAHA *evil laughs*...but too bad. Cesia is the ruler of Arinas.))_

"I apologize, I am Lady Cesia's guard, Nadil."

"Alfeegi, I'm Prince Rath's escort. He's--" Alfeegi paused. Where was Rath anyways? 

"--He's supposed to be here," Alfeegi continued on, worriedly, "I'm sorry, it must be because since Arinas is known for demons and all, he's possibly gone on a hunt."

"What?" 

"H-he likes to slaughter demons...and well...normally, in Dusis, there are lots of demons that cause trouble...RAAAAATH!!!!" Alfeegi suddenly yelled.

Alfeegi's call was heard throughout the palace, even the tall, black-haired teenager heard it, as he stood right infront of the Princess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

kinda short, but I wanted to put it on ASAP because I didn't know how soon I could type the next part ((now is the next chapter))

bye...

~snake


	5. Meeting II

yay! 4 reviews, many of you writers probably don't think it's much, but it's actually a record for me ^_^;; heh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KEY

namethought

((other information))

--dragon card--

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

REVIEW: Since this is Part II I'll be giving a short, little summary of Meeting I:

Cesia goes off to see the Princes of Northern Dusis, but doesn't find them. Nadil meets up with Afleegi, then it turns out Rath isn't there.

Like I said, it was going to be short.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Break My Heart

Chapter 5 -- Meeting II

A young man stood in front of the princess. His hair was black with a striking white streak that partly covered his forehead. He looked down at the girl in front of him. She looked just like the stories about the princess of Arinas: Dragon Eyes, black/purple hair, and beautiful complexion.

"Who are you?" Cesia demanded.

"...Demon?" Rath cautiously said.

"I've never seen you around here, state your name." Cesia replied defensively, ignoring what Rath said. Without Nadil, who knew what this stranger could do?

RathShe may look like the princess but sure doesn't act like it...what was it? Alfeegi said that she was possibly one of the most perfect beings of the world to be able to create Arinas from it's past devastation. I was told...'she is one of the most innocent creatures to walk on this land, so amiable, humane, and gentle...if this really is the princess...she's such a bitch.

"My name is Rath."

"Do you have a surname? Are you recently hired without my knowledge?"

"Forget this." Rath mumbled and started going back to the end of the hall from where he came from.

"Hey, get back here!" Cesia called.

Rath turned around, he summoned his sword, which made Cesia stop running. She froze there, hastily trying to think of a plan to escape. 

Rath stood still, he wanted to kill demons, especially since there are many in Arinas. But she didn't seem like a demon, just some annoying girl.

CesiaGotta stay calm...not that it'll help. Maybe...

Cesia started a wind spell, she was going to have to make-do without her windstaff ((uh oh)). 

Nadil sat in the meeting room with Alfeegi...there wasn't really much to do ((unless if you include shounen-ai)). Nadil uncomfortably shifted his sitting position, from the people thinking of yaoi...

"So...I know there are three princes of Dusis, but one has already wed, so there should be two princes here. But why did you only mention of one?" Nadil asked, breaking the silence.

Alfeegi pondered a moment, "Well...since you know Prince Rune is married...Prince Thatz is...on an errand--for the Dragon Lord."

"I see..."

AlfeegiTHATZ!! I'll get you when I return from Arinas!! Hmph, you're just lucky I could cover you up, you're not doing an errand. When we left the capitol, somehow you were able to sneak away. And when we got on our ship...only Rath was there...I bet he went treasure hunting.

Alfeegi sighed. At least he has one less person to think about.

Nadil suddenly stood up, he could feel it in his skin. He felt some sort of odd sensation. His adrenaline rushed as the air tensed. This cryptic feeling...he has felt it before.

"Alfeegi, you might want to come with me." Nadil quietly said.

Nadil walked through the halls of the palace, each step towards the origin of the air. Behind, followed a VERY VERY VERY VERY rare, confused Alfeegi.

Nadil finnally turned to a hall way, finding that it was in the process of being destroyed. Cesia was in the middle of her wind magic, apparently she was trying to injure the Prince of Dusis, Rath. Alfeegi looked extremely shocked by the presence, and power going through him.

"CESIA!" Nadil yelled over the howling of the wind, "STOP IT BEFORE YOU DESTROY THE WHOLE PALACE!!!!!"

Cesia managed to control her magic, and slowed the wind. There came a fog of dust, slowly revealing Prince Rath laying with his back on the ground. Somehow, he put up a magic barrier which withstood for a few minutes. So he wasn't as close to death as he would've been. His clothes were a bit torn from the wind slashing, he even got a deep cut on his right cheek.

Alfeegi gapped at the sight, "Rath's been beaten..." he said in amazement.

Rath slowly got up ((without any help...)) he leaned against the wall, and grabbed his shoulder ((um...his shoulder is leaning against the wall and that arm is reaching for this other shoulder...so...lets say his right shoulder is against the wall, then his right hand goes to reach for his left shoulder, ok?)).

Cesia stood by Nadil as Rath slowly walked toward Alfeegi.

"Where's a nurse?" Rath asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, Rath gets some medical attention. Alfeegi sits by his((Rath's)) bed, and the doctor comes. The doctor gives a report that Rath's left arm was broken, and that the rest of his injuries would recover soon as long as he rested, for about 2-3 months. After the wind-destroying-event, Nadil informs Cesia that the man's name was Rath, and he was the Prince of Dusis that she was to meet

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^_^ it took me a while to figure out how for Rath and Cesia to meet. I mean...it's kinda wierd...when two people have to meet and all. or at least I think it's wierd. please review.

~snake


	6. Garden

Has anybody forgot Vierrez? I hope not...because he's important. Very important. In fact, the story is supposed to go a bit around him...mostly Cesia, and events at the capitol. Just so you know...Vierrez is important...at least to me. ^_~

Cesia and Vierrez are close friends. With Vierrez around, Cesia often speaks what's on her mind and all...

~~~~~~~

KingChaos-- I guess you're right about this story being a little confusing, same characters, different plot...I feel like I'm making a movie. Maybe in the end I'll somehow have the cast talk about this[story]...like a party!! oh well, we'll see. ^_^

~snake

~~~~~~

KEY

namethought((other information))--dragon card--

~~~~~~~~

Break My Heart

Chapter 6 --

"My Lady, you have a guest." one of Cesia's maids told her.

Cesia, loitering around the palace garden, went to the Great Hall. ((The Great Hall is like a room, you know how when a guest comes at your front door, and the first area they're in when they get into the house? Well, that's the palace what I call "Great Hall"))

There stood a gentleman with orange/blonde hair ((I think...)). His eyes were green, like emeralds. He wore dark colored clothes, and stood with his back, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

The capitol stood at a plateau for defense, also for attack, when enemies come destroying the villages around the capitol, arrows from the capitol would drive them away.

The man looked out at the villages. Even though they were villages didn't really mean a rural area. He turned around and noticed Cesia standing behind him.

"Hey Vierrez, perfect timing, I needed someone to talk to." Cesia greeted him cheerfully.

Vierrez looked at her. 

VierrezShe needed me?

Cesia instructed Nadil to leave her, and she lead Vierrez back to the garden. Not saying anything much.

The garden was in a valley, between two mountains deeper in the fortification ((in otherwords, somewhere deep and safe in the mountain range, a certain chosen valley for a garden for the palace.)) In the valley, a river flowed calmly, known as the Red River. The river starts from the mountain, through the capital, and to the nearby sea. The river often has watchtowers along-side the river, outside the palace.

Cesia sat down by the river, with her back facing Vierrez.

"Vierrez..."

Vierrez leaned against a tree.

"You're scared. Aren't you Cesia?" Vierrez asked.

"This morning, Nadil told me that I would have to meet the Princes of Dusis."

"South?" Vierrez joked. Vierrezwonder how many people are afraid of Prince Kharl of the South

"No, the North."

"I bet Prince Rath came. He's into people like us."

"What so you mean?"

"I've heard lots of him in town. He likes killing demons, especially strong ones." Vierrez said calmly. 

Cesia froze.

Cesia..._demon_...so that's why he said it...

"It won't matter," Cesia gloated, "He nearly died today." She laughed.

Vierrez went over to sit next to Cesia.

"What happened." he asked.

Cesia giggled, "I didn't know he was the Prince. I thought he snuck in somehow. So I demanded his name, and hoping to know his rank too. Until he started to leave, I forget what I said but I said something, and he somehow summoned a sword. Then--"

"--you killed him with your wind magic." Vierrez completed her sentence.

"Yep!" Cesia smiled.

Vierrez looked at Cesia. A smile from her didn't come often. Usually, after a day, she would stress, or vent anger sometimes. Sometimes she would accidentally evoke her wind magic, and end up hurting Vierrez. It was a bit inconsiderate, but she was a princess. She eventually apologized for such events.

"Poor guy," Vierrez continued, "even though we all don't like him killing demons...but having your wind whipped at him?"

"Couldn't help it." Cesia grinned, "Oh yeah, Vierrez. Could you meet me after my magic lessons at the mountains tomorrow? I think I've time to go to the city...hopefully without Nadil noticing...."

"He doesn't like me around much, does he?" Vierrez asked.

"Apparently, no. But I guess he does trust you, since I've gone out to the city with your supervision..."

Rath lay in bed, with Alfeegi falling asleep at his side. Rath looked up at the ceiling, having nothing else to look at.

RathWish Alfeegi would just go to his bed. I...

"Alfeegi..." Rath whispered, "Hey! Alfeegi...ALFEEGI!!!"

His yell shocked Alfeegi so much that he nearly fell out of his chair.

"Hey, get to your own bed." Rath commanded.

Alfeegi, too tied to get angry, went out of Rath's room.

Rath got out of bed, since only his arm was hurt. He went out on to the balcony. He rested his arm on the railing as the wind caressed his cheek. He looked about. The view was surrounded by nature. He looked down, and saw the girl who earlier tortured him that day.

Rath That girl...she's the princess. I'm pretty sure...Alfeegi told me when I was "sleeping". He seemed pretty angry at the time.

Rath gazed at Cesia. Her flowing hair glowed in the sunlight. He noticed that she was smiling, she never smiled when he was around...at least so far.

Rath Hey...who's that Cesia talking to? Doesn't look like her bodyguard.

Rath then noticed Vierrez, sitting next to her. The reason he didn't see him earlier was because of some tree branches.

Rath felt a slight surge of jealousy as he watched the two converse.

Rath...what's this...I feel...jealous? No. Demons don't feel love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^_^ I guess I'm pretty happy with the story so far. It'll get interesting when the Southern Prince of Dusis comes...((incase if anybody forgot, the prince is Kharl ^_^)) He's one of my favorite characters...*sighs dreamily*...heh. No, some other Dragon Knight character.

--- important: next chapter won't be coming very soon. But it should be on before March...or a little after March 15. Very busy...

~snake

--please review ^_______^


	7. Fire Speaking French

Okay... typing again...been busy, but somehow I found time.

~~~~~~~~~~

KEYnamethought ((other information)) --dragon talk--

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Break My Heart

Chapter 7

"Umm...Prince Rath?" Ceisa greeted.

" 'Rath' is just fine."

Cesia walked into Rath's room.

"Rath...I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Doesn't matter."

Cesia Sure, it should matter...since Nadil got angry this morning and forced me to apologize. acting like he's my father

"Will you be alright? I mean, staying in bed can get boring..."

"That's why you need to be under the cover," Rath mumbled.

"What?" Cesia asked, she wasn't listening. -___-;;

"NOTHING," Rath called out, as he ducked under his covers.

Rath Plan, plan, plan...hope Fire comes soon. Burn up that long hair of hers...

Cesia shrugged, and started to leave his room.

"See you later," Cesia departed.

Once Cesia shut the door, Rath came out of the covers.

"Fire?" Rath whispered, "Are you here?"

Suddenly a sign popped out of a flower pot.

-- Yep. Right here. --

Fire's head came out of the pot, with the plant on it's head.

"FiRE!!" Rath growled, "were you listening to me, before Cesia came in? You're supposed to burn her hair!!"

-- It's not nice to treat her magesty like that. --

"Uh...Fire 'magesty' is spelled m-a-j-e-s-t-y."

-- Her magesty probably won't care. She's not here.--

"Since when did you learn to be such an imprudent creature? And your manners?"

-- Et toi? Monsieur Rath. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? --

"No more French lessons for you, Fire."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So all know, what Fire said in French translates:

"And you? Master/Mister Rath. What's wrong?"

I think I misspelled Mister in French though...oh well.

This chapter is very short because I'm going to change scenes, so I decided to make a chapter. The chapter will be put on in a week I guess....


	8. Nothing

Yay!! Vampire Game isn't a big manga, but I'm glad to see someone likes it ((grim))!!

Ahem...notice KEY

~~~~~~~

KEYnamethought((information))--dragon/animal talk--

~~~~~~~~~~

Break My Heart

Chapter 8

Cesia climbed up to the plateau. This was where her wind training was. She walked to the open field, Gil came out of the forest. 

"Nice to see you today, Cesia," Gil calmly said. He was her instructor, "Hm...Fedelta told me that you're learning the _Reviving Curse_?"

"Yeah..." Cesia said faintly, looking over the edge of the cliff.

"Hm...so you'll need to practice that? That'll be hard...to find someone dying...CREWGER!!"

Crewger came out of nowhere and came to Gil's side.

"Die!" Gil commanded.

-- help me Lady Cesia! --

Since Crewger wasn't dying, Gil turned into his cat form, and started to attack Crewger. Crewger dodged, and Gil slammed into rock. From being attacked, Crewger went back at Gil ((usually dog beats cats...)). Gil transformed back into his human form, lay on the ground, with his back leaning in the rock.

"Stupid dog..." Gil moaned.

Cesia Oh no!! Is Gil dying??????? ...am I supposed to use that curse...?

Cesia started chanting, " _I will keep you here, but not by blood--_"

"CESIA I'M NOT DYING!!" Gil yelled, "Get me a nurse."

~~~~~~~~~~

And so, Crewger lives. Another one to the hospital bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Crewger." Cesia crooned

Gil was gone in the hospital bed, so basically the lesson was over.

Cesia slid down the mountain with Crewger behind her. Now, running in boots isn't really a good idea right? Well, let's say she has boots...good thing Cesia isn't too much of a sissy...

Cesia wasn't looking where she was going, she started to fall because of her boots, and scraped her shin on a rock. ((originally: Cesia was to trip on the rock placed there, unfortunately, our little actress is so clumsy. )) Crewger tried to keep up with Cesia, he thought they were in a race-- and she was getting far ahead of him. ((Dogs are like that, no? Once you start running, they start chasing you...okay, back to the story...))

Cesia somehow managed to survive a 500 feet roll down the mountain. She laid on the ground, decided to act like Thatz, she just laid there. Looking at the sky/cloud does waste time but is relaxing.

"Crewger! Hey, what're you doing here?" 

Rath looked down at Cesia. 

"You're not Crewger...," Rath mumbled.

"Well, you could at least be a gentleman, and lend me a hand." Cesia puffed. 

((x_x puff?))

A hand came down to Cesia, but it wasn't Rath's. 

"Get up," Vierrez said. Cesia grabbed his hand, and stood up.

"Who're you?" Rath asked.

"I'm nothing." Vierrez turned away, Cesia following him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bit short. I don't like writing ((typing)) forever. Instead of typing, I wanna play some computer games...hehehhhehehheh....heh, please review....heheheheh...

~snake


	9. News

don't know where to go. I guess this story to me is a bit simple. To...direct? Don't know...

Midnight Dragon Farlia: don't worry about my first story...I can't even remember the title anyways...-_-...it was something about them in present day high school....

~~~~~~~~

Break My Heart

Chapter 9

~~~~~~~~~

"Vierrez, you didn't have to be so imprudent to him."

Cesia, and Vierrez were at a bar.

"Does it matter?" Vierrez shrugged, "I just hope he didn't know who I was."

"He's the Prince of Dusis, Northern."

"Well...," Vierrez smiled, "that's too bad."

"What's bad?"

"Nothing."

"Do you like that word? You said it in the last chapter."

"I guess. Hm...you know. There's something weird about him, what's his name?"

"Rath."

"Yeah, I get a weird feeling from being around him."

"I don't get it. Are your demon senses working?" Cesia asked.

"I _am_ demon."

"So you know," Cesia stated as-matter-of-factly, "There are three princes of Northern Dusis. From what I know, one is a human, elf, and demon."

"What do you feel smart knowing that?" Vierrez smirked.

"What? You already know?"

"Yep."

Vierrez ordered some wine. He took a toothpick ((what you would see relevant to a toothpick)) and jabbed it onto the counter.

"Do you think...," Cesia asked, "that Rath could be an elf?"

Vierrez looked up, with a grin on his face, and bursted into a laughing fit.

"What?" Cesia asked.

There's no way she could really know Rath. Vierrez did. Hanging out with some demons who knew much about the world. They even knew Rath.

Vierrez Rath...what a stupid name. But he looked so familiar when I saw him with Cesia...???

"Vierrez? Is something wrong?" Ceisa asked. Since Vierrez suddenly stopped laughing.

"Everything's fine," Vierrez said eerily, as he took a sip of wine.

"I demand that you tell me what's going on!!" Ceisa smiled. It was royalty.

"Uh... Demand?" Vierrez asked, reacting slowly.

"Yeah! Tell me right now!!"

"Well, I thought you'd already know. I mean, I didn't think you'd want to come out of the palace today because the banquet is coming soon."

"What banquet?"

"Well, in a few weeks, when the Prince of Southern Dusis arrives, there's a ball. That's all."

"WHAT?!?!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apparently, nobody informed Cesia, once aagain. Other than that, she's probably just clueless, and doesn't listen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bit short chapter again. I'll think of something soon...

~snake


	10. Shouting

-_-... I almost forgot to do a story between Rath and Cesia ((in other words, develop a relationship between them)) I also forgot about the rest of the cast....Nadil...Kharl...Alfeegi...I guess I like Vierrez too much. it'll be so weird with Kharl...XD

Incase if I forgot....

thank you for all the reviews ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~

KEY ((info from author)) namethoughts --creature talking--

~~~~~~~~~~

Break My Heart

Chapter 10

~~~~~~~~~~

"Just call whenever you need me, I'm staying at the castle," Nadil informed Cesia.

"That's too creepy, Nadil..." Cesia complained. Nadil just smiled, went away.

Having that Cesia's legerdemain lessons were canceled, she ate dinner, and then went to her bedroom. Quietly she opened her wardrobe. 

The moon shinned whitely next to the stars. Cesia changed into her clear-silvery nightgown, ready to sleep. 

"Rath! Get back here!" Alfeegi's yell echoed.

"Hey, watch it!"

"What?!?"

"Let go!"

Cesia sighed heavily. How was she going get to sleep if every night from now on, it was going to be like this? Last night wasn't so noisy since Rath got injured.

"Rath!! It's time to go to sleep! Not demon hunting!!!"

Cesia Geez...he's like how old, and he still needs to be taken care of like that???

"Alfeegi, go into your room, I'll go to sleep soon, OK?"

"NO DEMON HUNTING."

"Fine."

Alas, peace came upon Arinas' capitol. Cesia fell into another world, a world of dreams.

~~~~~~~~

yes, short chapter because I want a different chapter for this "world of dreams"

~snake


	11. Dream

^_^, thanks Vuirneen, I remember reading "A Suitable Bride" ((all the way to the end)), and it took me a long time to read because my grammar! Oh well...I already know my grammar sucks, I always get low grades on that...-_-;;

~~~~~~~~~

Break My Heart

Chapter 11

~~~~~~~~~

Cesia opened her eyes to see the man who held her hand, Nadil.

"I am sorry for not showing you this earlier, but the maids are hoping that you find this room suitable for the ball."

Cesia looked around, it seemed pretty decent. The Gothic style of Arinas gave a dark impression if it wasn't for that foreign Dusis design, yep, lots of dragons. The room was mostly black, or at least dark.

"Does this suit your taste?" Nadil asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." Cesia said absent-mindedly, she liked the Gothic style anyways.

A demon-messenger, in a uniform of black with silvery stripes randomly streaked down, came running up to Nadil.

"Excuse me, you're Lord Nadil, right?" the demon asked hazily, as if the miles of running didn't affect him.

"Yes...are you from Half Moon?" Nadil asked.

Half Moon was a large port-city South of the capitol, that is where Rath came from when he was arriving to the palace.

"Lord Yelned needs you, and some troops to defend our port. Some demon is attacking from the seas. Lord Yelned says that this demon probably lives in an area in the seas, with other water demons. They could take the fort, if they send more reinforcements--"

"I'll go." Nadil cut in, "Cesia, stay in the castle while I'm gone. I'll be sending the maids to keep an eye on you, OK?"

"Fine." Cesia said irritably.

Nadil left, along with the messenger, and immediate troops sent out to Half Moon.

Cesia, having nothing to do, just sat on all stool against the wall. The maids kept working on perfecting the ballroom. Music played in the background.

"Would you care for a dance?", a mysterious voice beside her asked.

Cesia took his hand, and noticed that the room suddenly was filled with people. She looked up as wrapped her arms his neck, and realized she was dancing with Rath. Rath looked peaceful, just holding her in his arms.

"Would you chose me?" Rath asked.

"What?" Cesia responded in confusion, as she looked in her hands, they were red. Blood flowed freely from her hands.

"What's going on?" Cesia asked, and looked up at Rath, who wasn't there. 

For some reason, Cesia started crying. She wiped her tears, and cried a river of blood.

~~~~~~~~~~

yay. yay. yay. let me think...

~snake


	12. Wine

Hm...what is interesting about anime is that when a character cries, they don't have the realistic feeling to grab a tissue....-_-;; also...I've noticed a bit...in all animes, that I know of, have girls only in skirts ((can't we wear pants? oh well...))

I can't remember if I put this message in the last chapter, but anyways... thank you for the 

reviews.

monkeyhater7: I created this story from thinking of having a fantasy in a fantasy, I mean, I was think of how interesting it would be, since Dragon Knights is a fantasy, then a fantasy inside that fantasy, would probably be a long story. ((I'll stop explaining, I'm getting confused.)) but anyways, now that you mention it, this story does have some sort of relevance to Vampire Game, _but _only for the positions of Ceisa ((princess)), and Nadil ((bodyguard)). yes, I'm reading Vampire Game.

Rei: yes, Vierrez = Bierrez

~~~~~~~~~

KEYnamethoughts

~~~~~~~~~

Break My Heart

Chapter 12

~~~~~~~~~

Cesia somehow shook herself awake, her face was wet. She was still crying. Cesia wiped her tears on the sleeve of her nightgown. She turned her head to the arched doorway, the one that lead to the balcony: it was still dark outside. 

Not feeling at all tired, Cesia got up, and changed into her day clothes. Cesia figured that she'd be staying in the castle all day, so she chose a more elegant dress, than the one she wore with Vierrez.

In her long, black dress, Cesia went down to the courtyard's garden.

Cesia Feng Shuei...put purple flowers to South for more social active life...

At the south of the garden were lavender flowers, irises in bloom.

"You can't sleep?"

Cesia turned around, and found Rath standing, to some extent, behind a tree.

"I've already slept," Cesia responded. 

"Well, it's pretty early...this time you wake up at." Rath leaned on the tree.

"Just for today." Cesia paused, "By the way, where is your mentor?"

"Oh, you mean, Alfeegi? I think he's asleep, and when he wakes up, you should better cover your ears."

" I see...." Cesia started walking back to her room.

" Hey, wait. Where're you going?"

"I'm going to get a drink," Cesia lied, "want to come?"

"Okay," Rath said as he was following Cesia.

Cesia led Rath to the kitchen. There, a rack of wine was stored.

Cesia I need one of those strong alcoholic wines, that dream is driving me crazy...I guess the constant presence of just anyone behind me is making me insane too...that Rath.

"Here, what do you think of _Miyanad Vines_?" Cesia asked, hoping that Rath wouldn't care.

"Um...sure." Of course, Rath doesn't know what he's saying about it.

Cesia took two glasses out of the cabinet, and filled each of them.

"Here," Cesia said, as she handed a glass to Rath.

Rath took a sip, "Hm, tastes like grape juice...with a fuzz."

"What?" Cesia already finished her glass.

"Uh...fuzz."

Cesia poured herself another glass of wine.

"Fuzz...." Rath continued saying, "Fuzz, fuzz, fuzz...."

With each 'fuzz' another sip.

"What, Rath, you like fuzzy stuff, or something?" Cesia asked.

"Fuzz...reminds me of all the fuzzy demons I killed!" Rath cheered.

" *sweat drop* oh..." ((don't forget, Cesia is a demon...))

"But fuzz...also reminds me of...Crewger...."

"Oh..." Cesia A fuzzy person...

"Crewger didn't try to save me."

"Oh..." Cesia...who was Rath's friend...

"He just stood there, with his eyes bulging. But it's not his fault."

"Oh..."

"I can't do anything now, and they can't either. I hate them! I wish they'd just let me be...."

"Oh...who are 'they'?"

"I hate them, Kai-Stern, Alfeegi, Ruwalk, Tetheus, Lykouleon...."

CesiaKai-Stern, Alfeegi, Ruwalk, Tetheus, Lykouleon...wait. Lykouleon.

"Isn't Lykouleon the Lord of Dusis?" Cesia asked.

"You're such a smart girl, Cesia," Rath pinned her to the wall, "Would you be smart enough, to be afraid of a demon like me?"

"Well...not all demons are bad, Rath."

"Would you?" Rath inched closer.

"Get off me!"

Cesia pushed Rath, she still had the smelling of alcohol from his breath. A drunk Rath laid, sleeping happily away on the floor.

"Oh well, I guess the rest of the bottle is for me." Cesia shrugged, and went on drinking.

~~~~~~~~~~~

yay! I just recently bought Dragon Knights book 12!! (( I know it's late...)) *sigh* it's such a small book...  
~snake


	13. Castle

yay! thank you for the reviews.^_^

~~~~~~~~~~

KEY((info))namethoughts

~~~~~~~~~

Break My Heart

Chapter 13

Rath laid with his back on the floor. He woke up feeling light-headed.

"Cesia?" Rath randomly called, with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah?"

Amazingly, even after the wine, Cesia was still awake.

"What're you doing?" Rath pointed at the empty bottle of wine.

"Oh...it's nothing." Cesia went to put all the items of evidence away. As Cesia went back to Rath, she noticed Alfeegi at the corner of the hallway, trying to hide himself.

Alfeegi Yes!! Now that Prince Kharl'll never have a chance with Cesia! Come on, Rath. This is for Lord Lykouleon! You have to do it for him!

A sweat drop began to form on the back of Cesia's head as she watched Alfeegi silently jumping up, and down like a cheerleader.

"Rath...," Cesia paused, "come with me."

Cesia had an idea, an experiment for Rath. Since Rath was in Arinas, he'll have to obey her orders while still remaining on the same class level. So treating Rath like a servant wouldn't work.

Alfeegi ((still spying)) What?! Is she taking him to her bedroom? 

((of course not, this is rated PG-13))

Cesia brought Rath up to the highest balcony of the palace. The view was wide, the forests, and mountains toward one side. Then the city below the palace, street markets, it's life.

"Rath, you know why you're here, right?" Cesia asked.

Rath thought for a moment...he recalled that Alfeegi told him something about demons but it didn't have much correlation with Cesia.

"From what I know," Cesia continued, " I just might have to marry you if the Prince of Southern Dusis doesn't come."

Rath looked at her, her big, batty eyes were calm.

"And I just want to let you know that...I'm thinking of you --"

"THAT'S GREAT!!" a yell came out of nowhere.((bet you know who))

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

yes, short chapter. I'm doing an essay, so the latest I'll get up the next chapter is in June ((yes, long time)) pre-warning delays...

~snake


	14. Deal

Whoever would've though Alfeegi would be so perverted? ((meaning, last chapter))

on spring break...so I found time to type this chapter...going nowhere....

~~~~~~~~~~~

KEY--dragon card--

~~~~~~~~~~~

Break My Heart

Chapter 14

"Lady Cesia?" a maid came inside Cesia's bedroom.

"Hm?" Cesia laid in bed, it was morning.

"Nadil has ordered me to tell you that there has been an attack by some demons at the harbor, where the Prince of Southern Dusis is supposed to come. He wants you to know that he won't be here to escort you. Also, we've recently found out that Prince Rath has runoff. His adviser, Alfeegi, says he's off to fight the demons at the port. So for right now, Alfeegi will be escorting you, since he doesn't really have anything else to do."

"Good morning, Lady Cesia." Alfeegi bowed. Cesia sat down for breakfeast.

"Lady Cesia, is there anything I can do for you?" Alfeegi started to annoy her. "Lady Cesia, would you like some more?" "Lady Cesia, are you feeling cold?" "Lady Cesia, is it too hot?" "Lady Cesia, is that too much?" "Lady Cesia, is my butt too big?" "Lady Cesia, is that dress too uncomfortable?" "Lady Cesia, how are things organized here in Arinas?" "Lady Cesia, would you like a napkin?" "Lady Cesia...--"

"Alfeegi," Cesia interrupted. "Is there something you want?"

"Yes." Alfeegi responded immediately.

"Tell me."

"Here's a deal. If Rath kills more demons at the harbor than Nadil, then you'll have to...just...not chose Prince Kharl!"

"Prince Kharl...is he cute?" Cesia asked.

"Uh..." Alfeegi started to blush, "this is just a deal!"

"Make it a better deal."

"How about...wait. There is a ball coming up, right?"

"Yep. It's masked." ((masquerade))

"Well...then...just open Rath's heart."

"What?!?" Cesia choked.

"No, not surgery." Alfeegi sighed, "Open his heart, have him...want to talk to you."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Well...do you sense. His demon aura?" Alfeegi spoke softly.

"Yes, and he told me."

"He told you?!?" Alfeegi nearly yelled.

"Well...after some alcohol..."

"Oh..." Alfeegi spoke slowly, "well...tell him. In someway.... Make him feel touched by your consideration. A lost soul, welcomed by one of his kin. Your kindness, could melt his heart."

"You sound like...you know this feeling very well."

"Well...it was a long time ago, never mind about it now." Alfeegi said hurriedly.

"Okay..."

"One more thing, make sure no one is there when you talk about him being a demon, he hates people knowing." Alfeegi whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile...here is the demon killing score at the Harbor: Rath--146 Nadil--0

You see, Nadil doesn't exactly fight, he directs troops.... So as you can see, Alfeegi won the deal. Since Rath killed about 99% of the demons there, it didn't take long for Nadil, and himself to return to the palace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Since you're the Princess of Arinas, you must keep true to your word." Alfeegi told Cesia. Now that Rath was back at the palace, Cesia would have to bring up her part of the deal.

"Don't worry Alfeegi."

The moon was abnormally large that night, large and bright. Fire ((Rath's dragon)) sat on a boulder in the courtyard.

"You like this place, don't you?"

Rath leaned on the tree, "I like those flowers, wish we could bring them home."

Fire turned to his master.

"Sometimes, I just think...." There was a rustle from the bushes.

"Get back, Fire." Rath whispered.

Cesia came out of the bushes, "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"No." Rath replied flatly.

Cesia smiled awkwardly, and looked around. Making sure no one was there except Rath.

"Rath...." Cesia went up to him. She buried her head in his chest.

"You smell like a demon!" she accused.

"What?!? How're you supposed to smell that?"

"Because you smell like...darna dung!" Cesia quickly made it up.

--That's because Master Rath _is _darna dung-- , Fire held up a card.

"Fire!" Rath commanded. Aside from the fact that Rath didn't want to be called "darna dung" he didn't want Cesia to figure it all out. With her weird idea of associating demons with darna dung....

"Relax Rath, I already know."

Rath stared at Cesia for the longest of time. She knew? Already?

"Rath?" Cesia waved her hand in front of his face, "Rath, snap out of it!"

Rath's hand shot out, and grasped Cesia's hand, the waving was getting annoying.

"Maybe Alfeegi didn't tell you...but Arinas is full of demons." Cesia spoke cautiously.

"I know."

"I'm one too. Everyone is, here in Arinas. So there's no need to be so dramatic about it." Rath still didn't let go of Cesia's hand, instead, he held on tighter.

"Uh...Rath, if you go any tighter I'll lose my circulation."

Rath put his arms around Cesia, "I never knew...that there would be a demon, in the form of a human...like me."

It was morning, when Nadil came to Cesia with information.

"The harbor is still damaged, so the Prince of Southern Dusis isn't able to arrive. Now Cesia, we need you to approve of the ballroom. After that, just do anything you want because Fedelta is feeling sick today, and Gil is still at the hospital."

Cesia quickly went to the ballroom, it was like her dream, Gothic-style of decoration. 

"Is the ballroom suitable to your liking, Lady Cesia?" a maid asked.

"Yes, it's quite nice. When is the masquerade?"

"Tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

^_^;; is this a long enough chapter? I'm tired...

~snake


	15. Dance

for a moment...I was wondering if I put lyrics from a song I don't own, would it cause anything? that is, unless if I put it in the disclaimer.... Well, anyways Hero, sung by Enrique Iglesias, is a really good song to go with this chapter. I like that song.

disclaimer: I don't own Enrique Iglesias or his song "Hero"...not that I'm actually copying it or anything in this chapter. Just a few twisted words that people would say in a monologue or something. And as always, I never own Dragon Knights either.

remember, this is in Rath's point of view (POV)

-----------------------

Break My Heart

Chapter 16

"Rath, stop slouching!" Alfeegi harshly whispered. I stood up, actually obeying Alfeegi's orders. Only the gloom feather stuck out on my head, wilting so far I could see it. Maybe it should be dried. I tried to rub it dry with my fingers, but it only made the feather messy.

So many people, all in this room. Mostly nobles, and of ruling class. I hung out on the wall, waiting to see if anything big was going to happen, like a demon. Then Cesia came in, wearing some purple dress. Even with a mask on, I can still tell -- it is her. The ends were slightly trailing behind her. There was a girl next to her, with short hair. There is no way am I going to talk to Cesia with her around.

I waited for what seemed like hours, watching Cesia, and her friend talk, and nod. But maybe this delay was good. I mean, if I wanted to talk to Cesia, what is there to talk about?

I've been pondering a question...haha, "pondering". Cesia is a pretty open person, and she's already told me that she likes me...er.... "thinking of you" as she said. So what if...wait. Cesia's friend is walking away, I think she's going to get a drink.

_Will you dance..._

I walked over to Cesia.

_If I asked you to a dance._

"Will you...dance with me?" I boldly asked. I could start feel the heat on my neck.

But really, what am I saying?!?! Am I becoming weak? if I'm going to commit to her, and all that junk, it's going to take away my time from demon hunting!! This is bad.

I watched her, Cesia, ready to take back what I said.

"Okay." she said, interrupting my train of thought.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

She took my hand, and led me to the floor.

My heart, it's beating too fast.

Her eyes...are of a dragon.

She wrapped her arms around me, that's when I remembered those stupid dancing lessons Kai Stern tried to teach me. It was nothing like this.

I couldn't look into her eyes, they were too direct. 

Yeah. yeah, shut up all you people, I danced, okay?

Cesia led me outside, with a small smile on her face. 

_Would you tremble..._

Holding her in my arms, I leaned my head towards her. And no, Kai Stern did not teach me this. I. Am. Not. Gay.

_...if I touched your lips._

I bent down, and kissed her forehead.

"Rath..." she said.

And so I guess, that's all I really ever did that night. That is, until he came.

--------------------------

"he" will be explained soon. Next chapter is in Vierrez's POV.

snake

somehow...I was able to type in this chaos.


	16. Fight

Ack!! is being chased around by ginsing's "bastard sword"

hm.....something isn't right. This is my 17th document on "Break My Heart" but it says this is the...16th chatper? maybe I forgot something...oh well, to much into the story to replace now.

--

disclaimer is on 1st chapter

---------------------

Italic is now Vierrez's thoughts...heh

---------------------

Break My Heart

Chapter 17

_Being a commoner, I didn't want to look too casual going to the masquerade. And so, I ended up wearing all black, which went quite well with the room. Floating around the sidelines, avoiding dancing. Dancing isn't my kind of thing, but then again, this is a masquerade._

Ha! That prince, he looks ridiculous with that wilted feather...why is it wilted anyways? He seems to be calm...and staring a lot at Cesia. Hm...I have never been quite a jealous person, but we'll see.

"Excuse me," a small voice came up to me. It was a young girl, her hair had a deep, dark blue hue. Trying to see behind the navy blue mask, Vierrez noticed that her eyes were like Cesias, only that they were black. By the way she dressed, it was obvious that she had to be a nobleman's daughter.

"Would you care for a dance?" she asked.

This is ...odd. If her father was a nobleman, wouldn't he have taught her that. Normally they would confine women into having men lead them....well...I don't really want to be rude...

Vierrez took the girl's hand, and led her to the ball floor.

There's Rath again. Is he going too stay against the wall all night?

Wait...he's walking...towards Cesia?

Well, I suppose you can't get everything in life. No. Am I giving up too easily? I don't have anything against Rath, but I don't want him here either.

"Um, I'm sorry, I don't know your name," I spoke to the girl.

"Miru is fine." she said.

"Miru, I'll be right back." I broke off, and disappeared into the crowd.

That Rath, such nerve. I followed him, at a distance, outside. He held Cesia in his arms for the longest of time. As Cesia started to leave Rath, I came into the picture.

"Hello, Rath" I said, keeping my cool.

He looked at me with his bright, demonic eyes.

I couldn't help but to smile. Why? I don't know, it just comes. Cesia must've sensed something, because she stopped her walk back to the masquerade.

"Defeat me, and I'll let you be with her." I spoke quite confidently.

"You don't know me, Vierrez." Rath warned.

"You're just some rich-prince. That's all I need to know."

"I can't die, Vierrez," he spoke slowly, "if I did, it would cause trouble for you, and Northern Dusis." Rath began summoning his sword. Too bad, he was too slow because I already had my demon-sword out. I hacked into his right arm.

"And now," Rath striked back, "if you died, would that ever cause anything?"

I didn't bother answering, "I'm a drifter," since it would make him seem right. Instead, I just kept striking. I tried to keep my mind clear, but with every strike that I missed, everything just clouded over, and over again.

Finally, I stuck up the sword at his foot. Rath leaned on his other foot, trying to keep his balance while dodging my strikes.

"You're strong, Vierrez, but not good enough too defeat me." Hr spoke at his leisure.

With each swing, my arm ached more. Using Ceisa's extroverted energy, I managed to summon ground demons to attack Rath. It wouldn't work.

Why isn't anything working against him? I've summoned water demons, ice, fire, thunder, and I've even tried to summon a mist to slow him down, and limit his vision.

Even with Cesia around, my energy was depleting. With every minute passing, I sit under this tree, and I keep summoning, and spell casting just to keep him busy. Was it futile? He seemed full of energy, even in the end when he striked me through my heart.

And now...

...I lay here, blood. My blood is gushing out. It feels weird to be alive, and see yourself dying. Rath's sword quickly slid out. My heart beats ever slow. I take my last breath, and it stops. The whole world, my heart, this blood, my life.

Vierrez's eyes flickered as Cesia ran up to him.

"Rath..." Cesia's voice shook, "why did you kill him?!?"

Her voice nearly shrieked. Cesia held him in her arms, a bloody mess.

---------------------------------

hm...I've been thinking of raising the rating, but it's just this chapter. And in the manga series, this is considered PG-13 ((though not as violent as this...)) So I tried not to be too descriptive, to keep a PG-13 rate.

-snake


	17. Spirits

wow...lately there's been a lot of DK fanfics...

now, answering some reviews...

-sessmoharuobsessed-- now, now, don't jump to conclusions...

-knowwii-- yes I've read the 13th volume of Dragon Knights.

!!!...sorry, if I didn't answer your review. I'm fairly busy...

---------------------

Italic is now Cesia's thoughts...heh

---------------------

Break My Heart

Chapter 17

Blood was all over her dress.

Vierrez laid in Cesia's arms, his heartbeat gone.

Vierrez...you can't be dead yet. There is still something you have to do in this world, right? ...I never knew this was planned in your future. Had I known, I would've talked to you sooner...

"Cesia..." Rath spoke meekly, "I...are you...."

"Rath, it's okay." I said.

But it isn't okay. Did Delte not see this in Vierrez's future? I asked her, "What has fate in store for him?" Her cards did not mention death, only a feeling of angst. I looked into my glass ball. I never saw him die, so how can he...just now? Did the stars shift in their alignment?

A feeling of...angst. Was that present, or past, or future? In the past, it was sorrow. At the present it was happiness. In the future, it was angst. I never asked Delte what was the meaning, the relative event of these cards. Maybe I should've.

Rath stood under the tree with Cesia, a bit uselessly, since he didn't know how to help her. With a sword in hand, stained with blood, he dismissed it. Silence is all you can hear.

"I can't leave him." Cesia spoke. By 'him' she meant Vierrez.

"Well, yeah, both of you were friends..." Rath said, trying not to act too casual, since normally nobody overreacts about him killing. And that he kills all the time.

That spell...to revive a spirit...

Rath stood awkwardly beside Cesia.

...Fedelta told me...but I can't remember the spell clearly...what am I supposed to do? He only mentioned sincerity...I tried to use it once, when Gil was injured but he would've died anyways because I messed up the incantation so badly.

Is there an incantation?

"Rath...please, leave me alone for right now." Cesia whispered.

Rath reluctantly left her there, and went back to the masquerade.

"What am I supposed to say?" Cesia said to herself. Her eyes shimmered, "What did I ever do?"

Tears freely flowed down her cheek.

Sooner, or later, Vierrez will have to be burried. He's a bit of a drifter...so only I will be there, at his funeral. And when that day comes, I would never leave this place. I will always remember this place.

Rath...what will I say to him?

How will I tell him this? I mean, this is about foreign relations, Nadil thinks that I should chose Kharl of Southern Dusis. But at the same time, I've been good friends with Rath. But really...what can I say? When can I say what I want? What I want to do?

With Arinas on my shoulders, I can never be free from its grasp. Never.

Does anybody understand? Everything I do, I have to do it for the people who live for me, who live under my rule. Just because I live in a grand palace, a beautiful environment, never in poverty, and what else? Everything. I have everything that everybody wants. And yet, there is something everybody has that I want.

I want to do things I like to do. I want to do things, where I don't always have to be under pressure, in the spotlight, at the center of attention. I just want to relax--I want to be myself.

Alright, maybe I don't mind ruling over this land. I like to work, and improve the life around us. Doing my work selflessly. But if that means to take things into a personal matter...

All I'm trying to say...is that..I...

"I-I...I've always cared about you, Vierrez." Cesia gasped for breath.

"_Now, would you ever tell me that you love me?_"

A voice, Cesia turned, it was Vierrez.

"_Are you suprised?_" Vierrez's laugh echoed, "_Did you think I would leave so soon? The is more to the Second World than what you know._"

"The Second World is where the spirits reside?" Cesia asked, her crying became less.

Vierrez smiled, "_I would never leave your side._"

"You don't sound like Vierrez." Cesia said skeptically.

"What do you mean?"

"Vierrez never speaks like that."

"_Maybe...it is because now, I just barely exist. Now, I'll never have to face you physically. It's a bit like how some shy girls tell one of their friends to tell the man they like, that she loves him."_

Vierrez cupped his hands around Cesia's face, "_Besides, didn't you say that you cared about me, only after I passed away? It's just the same. It was your sincerity._"

"So...now, you'll always be here, right?"

Vierrez's smile fadded.

"_I would but I can't. I can't stay as a spirit, and keep wandering this world. I need a body, or I may never be able to reincarnate. A body...like a tree._"

"Just stay here, I like this place." Cesia leaned on the cherry tree she, and Vierrez were under, "I'd come here everyday just to be here with you."

Vierrez smiled, and bent over Cesia. As he tried to kiss her lips, being a spirit, he slipping through, and resided into the tree.

-------------------------

For Arinas, Cesia married Rath, she still liked Rath, and treated him as a close friend, now her husband.

Cesia kept her word, and always came to Vierrez every morning, under the cherry tree.

------------------the end------------------

-haha! it's done. I know a lot of people here are CesiaRath fans. as for me, I like Vierrez ....

-snake

-finally done. now on to my story: My Only Son.


End file.
